Rules
The following is a list of basic rules that must be followed on this wiki. The My Babysitter's a Vampire Wiki is the place for YOU to say what's on your mind and interact with other fans. And while we are all for freedom of speech, making this website a safe place for kids to communicate is our #1 goal and there are some things that shouldn't be said online. Rules #'NEVER give out your password or any personal information here or anywhere on the Web.' No one from this website will ever ask you for it (except when you're logging on, of course). #'NEVER give out your home address, hometown, IM name, other website usernames or telephone number here or anywhere on the Web.' Any posts with this info will be deleted immediately. #'NO cursing.' Swearing, cussing, using dirty words...whatever you call it, don't do it here. And don't try to fake us out by using symbols or spelling the words wrong, either. Our moderators have been in the biz for a while now, and they've seen it all. Any posts or with inappropriate language will be deleted immediately, along with anything interesting you might have written. #'NO harassing.' Be nice, people. Any posts including personal attacks or threatening, violent, sexual or downright mean comments...including using the word "duh" or calling somebody stupid...will be deleted immediately. So will any posts or including negative images of anyone's race, religion, gender, ethnicity or sexual orientation. No joke. #'NO breaking the law—or encouraging other people to.' Any posts that promote illegal activities will be deleted. #'STAY on topic.' If you're on the "Sarah" article, post about Sarah. If you're on the "Benny" article, post about Benny. Posting about off-topic stuff wastes space and time. #'DON'T include links or email addresses in your post.' Wikia doesn't link out to other sites we don't review first, and we can't post anyone's email address. Posts including links or email addresses will be deleted. #'BE yourself.' When you're posting on a message board, don't pretend you're someone else. You wouldn't want someone pretending to be YOU, would you? Exactly. #'NEVER use your full name.' If you create an account, don't include both your first and last names, and don't use any foul language or bad words. #'Remember to ALWAYS check with your parents before you post any info online.' #'NO creating non-canon pages and images'. #'NO adding and creating episode, character, and pairings categories'. Warning/Blocking Rules Everytime you constantly break one of these rules, you get a warning. Three warnings and you get a ban. The time period of a ban can go from a few hours to permanently, depending on what you did. Also, if your ban is up and you still are breaking the rules we will expand the ban and soon you may even be permanently banned. If Wikia Contributors post rude comments, they will get banned. Contact If you have a question or problem with any of these rules please see: KataraFan, Breawycker, Evanf, M3, or Andrewh7. Category:Special Pages Category:Site administration Category:Rules